DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Pharmacologic agents have been previously used to induce anorexia. The agents most commonly used are the amphetamines including dextroamphetamine, benzphetamine, diethylpropion and phenmetrazine. These compounds are indirectly acting sympathomimetic agents, effecting release of norepinephrine, causing a wide variety of peripheral side effects and always risking drug dependency. There are generally no anorectic agents currently available for treatment of obesity which are generally regarded as both efficacious and safe.
The presenting sympton of cancer is often decreased appetite and weight loss. The weight loss cannot be accounted for by the tumor burden. It has been suggested that tumor induced anorexia may represent a paraneoplastic syndrome mediated by a circulating substance by A. Theologides, "Anorexia-producing Intermediary Metabolite", J. Clin. Nutr. 29, 552-558 (1976) and W. D. Odell et al, "Humoral Syndrones Associated with Cancer," Ann. Rev. Med. 29, 370-406 (1978). However, such a theory has not been heretofore substantiated.